


It's Never too Late to Show People How Much You Love Each Other

by nightfuryy



Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Slice of Life, Weddings, sorta - Freeform, there's moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Harry learns that his godparents never got to have a wedding and he decides something needs to be done about it.Post Midnight Revelationsnot necessary to read I don't thinkPost OotPSirius lives and is free
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117985
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	It's Never too Late to Show People How Much You Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos. Enjoy!

“Sirius, what was your wedding like?” Harry asked the animagus. He sat down next to Sirius on the couch, legs crossed, facing him, and watching his godfather with curious, expectant eyes.

Sirius, who had been reading, looked up at Harry in surprise. “My what?”

“Your wedding,” Harry repeated himself, but shyer and quieter that time, suddenly nervous he’d crossed a boundary. “What was it like? What happened? Since I found out you guys are married, I’ve been curious about it… Did one of you wear all white?” His words got quieter as he ended his last question. Harry glanced down at his lap when he saw a look he couldn’t quite call happy or call sad cross Sirius’ face. It held a lot of emotion, though, so he added, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosey.”

“No, no,” the animagus went to quickly correct Harry. “You’re not being nosey.” He waited for his godson to look back up at him before continuing. “We actually never had a wedding.”

“Why not?” Harry tilted his head slightly from curiosity.

“We were in the middle of a war,” Sirius explained. He shut his book and placed it on the coffee table. “There was no time for a celebration, especially one that might draw unwanted attention.” He shifted in his spot to better face Harry, who was frowning in thought. “What’s on your mind, Prongslet?”

“But my parents had a wedding. You showed me pictures.”

“We got married after your parents when things were almost at their worst. You were actually there with your parents as a witness. Kept interrupting if I remember,” Sirius said, amusement creeping into his voice. “Lily was holding you, but you wouldn’t stop crying unless Remus was holding you.” Although it went unsaid, both of the wizards sitting on the couch knew Pettigrew had been there as well.

“Would you like a wedding?”

“Yes, I would’ve loved one if-”

Harry cut him off. “Then you should have one.”

“What? Harry, it’s been over 15 years. There’s no reason to have one now,” Sirius tried to reason with him. Harry could hear the sadness behind Sirius’ words, though. The animagus seemed to be trying to convince himself as well.

“So?” Harry shrugged. “The first year you were in a war. Then twelve years after that…” he trailed off, not wanting to bring up what had happened for those years. “Then you weren’t able to even be seen in public until Christmas. If anything it’s long overdue.”

“It’s alright, really,” Sirius said, dismissing the subject, heartache heavy in his voice. Harry knew better than to push him too far, so he dropped the subject. Not without an irritated huff first, though. Little did he know how he got the gears turning in his godfather’s head.

Nothing of the sort came up for about a week. Harry almost considered bringing up the idea to Remus, but he didn’t want to risk making anyone mad or upset over the subject. And then Snuffles was sprinting at full speed up to Harry as he made a sandwich one day. He watched as Snuffled tried to stop in front of him, but the hardwood floor made that impossible. Harry couldn’t help the abrupt cackling that escaped him as the large dog went sliding across the room on his hocks, font legs flailing, trying to gain traction, before slamming into one of the lower cabinets. He doubled over in laughter, gripping the edge of the countertop to stop from falling over.

Snuffles scrambled to his feet and gave himself an embarrassed shake, then walked much more carefully over to the young wizard. Harry didn’t realize Snuffles had been carrying something in his mouth, but as the dog came walking back, he noticed a small black box with dark gray floral designs grasped gently in his teeth. Snuffles dropped it into his outstretched hand. He gave the animagus a curious look before slowly opening the box. The satin burgundy fabric of the inside hugged a plain silver colored ring. On the inside Harry could see an engraving moving like a picture. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a dog and a wolf playing and chasing each other around the inside of the band.

“Is this Moony’s ring?” Harry asked, all of his laughter stopping abruptly.

“Yes,” Sirius panted, rubbing his head. “Ow.” He abruptly pulled his hand away from his head, scrunching his nose. “That’s gonna hurt for a couple days,” he muttered to himself. “It’s his wedding band. I need you to hide it in your room. He won’t go looking for it there. I stole it from him while he was in the shower.”

“Are you going to propose to him…?” Harry questioned.

“I thought about what you said,” Sirius sighed. “And I really do wish we could have had a wedding. I know Moony wanted one. I did give a real proposal—” Sirius smiled a little bit, eyes glazing over with the memory before focusing again “—but this’ll be more symbolic than anything else. That’s the same box I used, you know.” He looked at Harry with a smile he could imagine his godfather wore when he told James he was going to propose. It was youthful and excited with a hint of nerves. Harry couldn’t help but smile, too.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Remus entering the room and saying, “Good morning Harry.” Remus greeted the boy with a smile. “Afternoon, now, I suppose.” It was only a couple days after the full moon and Remus often slept in closer to noon on the few days following his transformation.

“Good morning,” Harry replied, shoving his hand holding the box behind his back. He was grateful Remus only gave him a curious look and didn’t question his abrupt movement.

Remus stopped next to Sirius and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Morning love,” he smiled and kissed the shorter wizard “What was the commotion down here?” He leaned into Sirius a little bit, undoubtedly still sore and trying to take some of the weight off of his aching joints and muscles. Harry wasn’t sure if Sirius’ crash had been that loud or if Remus’ senses were still extra heightened from the transformation or a little bit of both, but he had to stifle a laugh while Sirius looked sheepishly at his feet.

“Snuffles got too excited and went for a slide,” Harry explained with an amused smirk.

Remus shook his head with a chuckle. “He used to do that all the time before Azkaban, especially as a puppy,” he said.

“I was never a puppy!” Sirius protested indignantly. He looked up at Remus with a glare.

“Really? Because I specifically remember helping you shed out all of your puppy fur during sixth year.” Remus raised a challenging eyebrow.

“I shed every year!” Sirius argues. “So do you!”

Remus didn’t say anything else, giving up on the argument. He only wore a look that said ‘if you say so’ and flashed Harry a look that said ‘Sirius definitely shed his puppy fur’. He squeezed Sirius closer and kissed his forehead to pacify the animagus. Sirius held strong to his frown, but leaned into the touch. Harry smiled at the interaction.

“I’m gonna go let Hedwig out for a bit,” he announced suddenly. Harry grabbed his sandwich and maneuvered himself so his body was constantly between Remus’ line of sight and the box he held. He quickly disappeared to let his godparents have some time alone and hide the box somewhere in his room.

Not even an hour later, Remus came peeking his head into Harry’s room. Harry was sitting on his bed, listening to music, and looking through picture albums. He looked up when he heard the faint creaking of the door hinge, but Snuffles, who was asleep on the foot of the bed, gave no signs of waking.

“You haven’t seen my wedding ring, have you?” Remus asked. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

“No, sorry,” Harry shook his head. “I’ll let you know if I find it, though. Where was the last place you had it?”

“Thanks,” Remus smiled. “I took it off when I showered, but I haven’t seen it since. I don’t know where it could have gone…” His smile turned into a frown, but it quickly returned when he walked into the room and looked over Harry’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. “Lily and I were out shopping one day and came back to this,” Remus said, pointing to a picture of James and Sirius leaning on each other, asleep on a couch with Harry cradled in James’ arms. “Mind if I join?”

Harry shook his head and scooted over to make room for the werewolf. He leaned against Remus just a little bit when he sat down.

“I really miss them,” Harry almost whispered.

“I know. I miss them, too.”

Remus had spent a few hours after he and Harry looked at pictures searching the bathroom and his and Sirius’ bedroom for his ring. He was almost in tears by the time Sirius came up to tell him to stop and to lay down or to come downstairs and rest and stop worrying. Whether the tears were from pain, frustration, or from being upset he lost something so special, Harry wasn’t sure. He just hoped Sirius had a plan and would do it soon.

Turns out it was the next day when Sirius was going to propose. Him and Harry were playing chess after dinner. And by playing chess, Harry meant he was losing badly to Sirius and was just trying to drag the game out long enough in hopes he’d find some miraculous way to win. He had never been much good at chess and he didn’t think he’d ever get any better despite Ron, Sirius, and Remus trying to teach him. Usually if he played, he had Sirius or Remus sitting next to him and helping him. Harry still lost more often than not, but it was better than never winning. He had fun with their family games, too. They often ended in bickering that made Harry laugh.

He didn’t realize how lost in thought he was until he heard Sirius announce, “Checkmate!” Harry looked down to see his king trapped. He was about to accuse a smirking Sirius of cheating even though he knew he didn’t stand a chance even if his godfather didn’t cheat, but then Remus walked in. Sirius turned to look at him.

“Remus!” The smirk Sirius has been wearing disappeared at the sight of his husband and he scrambled to his feet. The werewolf had bloodshot eyes and was sniffling. Sirius hurried over to Remus and pulled the taller man down into a hug. “Moony, are you this upset over your ring?” There was a nod and a shuddering exhale in response. “Love it’s _okay_.” Sirius squeezed Remus closer.

“No it’s not!” Remus hiccuped. “You made it for me. And-and it’s our wedding band. It’s not okay Pads!” There was more to the tearful ranting, Harry could tell, but Remus was stopped by Sirius.

“Moony, stop,” Sirius said, pulling Remus back just enough so he could look into the werewolf’s eyes. “I’ll give you your ring back. Okay? But you have to answer a question for me. The answer has to be yes.” The corners of Sirius’ mouth raised, eyes remaining soft.

Remus’ expression turned angry, or as angry as it could get with red puffy eyes and sniffling. “What?” he growled. “You took my ring? Padfoot…” He was going to start chewing out Sirius, but he was once again interrupted by the animagus. This time it wasn’t words that stopped Remus, though.

Sirius was on one knee in front of Remus with the little black box open. How Sirius got the box, Harry didn’t know. He had only hidden it under his pillows, so he guessed it would have been pretty easy to find, especially with a dog nose. Harry also wasn’t sure that Sirius had planned his proposal out this way. He knew his godfather would never make his husband cry on purpose, but he supposed it was a good improvise. The young wizard watched silently.

Remus stared at Sirius in complete confusion and shock. “Sirius what-”

“Remus just listen to me for a minute, okay?” Sirius said, emotion starting to well up in his voice and eyes. “We’ve been married for 15 years, I know. And I've already proposed once, but we never got the chance to have a real wedding. It was pointed out to me that we never really could have one until now and that it’s overdue.” Sirius took a shaky breath in before continuing. “I would love nothing more than to finally get to celebrate how much I love you with our friends and family. You are the love of my life Remus Lupin and you deserve the wedding you wanted- we both wanted. Will you marry me again?”

Remus nodded, wiping his eyes. He pulled Sirius to his feet and then into a tight hug. “Yes,” he said into Sirius’ neck. “Yes, I’ll marry you again.”

Sirius let out a quivering sigh of relief. “That’s not any easier than it was the first time,” he laughed a watery laugh.

Harry didn’t realize he was grinning the biggest grin he’d ever grinned until he felt his cheeks hurting. He tried to stop, but quickly found that his smile wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. He was okay with that, though.

“Harry, come here,” Sirius said, breaking their hug apart just enough to make room for Harry. The boy got up from his seat still by the chess board and hurried over. He threw himself into the hug. “I’ve got a very important question for you.” Sirius waited for Harry to look at him before asking, “Will you be my best man, Prongslet?”

“Really? You want me to be your best man?” Harry looked up at his godfather with wide eyes.

“Of course,” Sirius said. “Moony can’t be my best man now can he?” He looked down at Harry, amused. Harry shook his head in agreement.

“Okay,” Harry beamed. “I’ll do it. But no bachelor party.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought of a stereotypical bachelor party. For his godfather or not, the idea did not strike him as fun or enjoyable.

Sirius barked out a laugh, tossing his head back. “No. No bachelor party,” he agreed.

The wedding planning after that was some of the quickest Harry had ever seen, not that Harry had ever really seen or been involved in wedding planning. He just imagined that it was extremely fast compared to most. Harry also supposed that their wedding would be smaller than most as well. It was only two weeks in and almost everything was sorted out. The location was going to be at a lake by James’ childhood home that the Marauders had spent many days of many summers at. Most of the decor and furniture were picked out. A color scheme was decided on, burgundy and cream that was, as Sirius liked to say, suggestively Gryffindor, but not overly so. Remus would roll his eyes whenever Sirius would say that. Harry’s, Sirius’, and Remus’ attire had all been picked out. Harry got to help pick out Remus’ suit, all parties involved in any sort of planning agreeing that Sirius wasn’t allowed to see what Remus was going to wear. The guest list was also decided and Sirius’ cousin, Andromeda, agreed to officiate the ceremony.

There was a day less than a week before the wedding when Remus was laying in Harry’s bed with him after a nightmare. Remus was sitting half upright on top of the covers, leaning against some pillows and the headboard. He had an arm around Harry, who was snuggled up against his side. The boy had mostly calmed down from his nightmare, but Harry was still shaken up enough to not be able to fall back asleep. Harry yawned, but his eyes shot open afterward, images of Cedric’s dead body flooding his mind. His hands were fisted in Remus’ shirt, too.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Remus asked and Harry nodded. The werewolf always asked, no matter if he knew the answer. “You gotta let go then so I can get under the blankets.” He gently uncurled Harry’s fingers from his thin t-shirt. Remus then got up and climbed under the blankets, pulling Harry to his side once again. “There,” he said once they were situated.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, barely audible. He tried to let his eyes close, but they opened again as the images of the nightmare flashed behind his eyes. “I don’t think I can go to sleep yet…”

“That’s alright,” Remus said. “I actually have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you if that’s okay?” He waited for a nod before continuing. “My parents aren’t around anymore, as you know, but I still would like someone to walk me down the aisle. And I know that you’re already fine with all of this, but if this was the first time we were getting legally married, I realized your opinion would be the one that matters to me the most. You giving me away to Sirius would mean the most. Do you think you could do that for me? Walk me down the aisle?”

Harry looked up at Remus, somewhat stunned by the question. The werewolf was looking at him with a loving smile, but behind that he could see hope swimming in Remus’ eyes. “I-” Harry was about to suggest someone else because surely there had to be anyone else who mattered that much to Remus, Harry still struggled to remember sometimes that this was his family and he was truly wanted, but the well hidden flash of disappointment and hurt gave Harry the reminder he needed; he was wanted and their small family of three was the most important thing to each of them. “Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I would love to do that.”

“Thank you,” Remus said. “That means a lot. Really.”

Harry snuggled closer in response. “Can you tell me a story from when you guys were kids?” he asked quietly.

“Of course, Prongslet,” Remus said. Harry kept his eyes open until Remus started his story, then he let his eyes close, focusing on every word of his parental figure so the images of his nightmare didn’t come flashing back to him.

The morning of the wedding, Harry was woken by Hermione shaking him by his shoulders. She had arrived after dinner the night before and stayed the night to help Harry help the two grooms get ready and organized in the morning. Hermione also needed a ride via apparition to the lake. Andromeda and Tonks would be there that morning, too, to help get everyone and everything ready. The Weasleys, including Bill and Fleur, would be at the lake to help set everything up.

“Harry, wake up!” Hermione shook him again.

Harry grumbled and rolled over, pulling his blankets over his head. “It’s too early,” he groaned, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Then, the blankets on him were suddenly gone. “Hey!” Harry sat up and tried to snatch the blankets back from Hermione’s grip.

“Get up!” the witch commanded. “Andromeda and Tonks will be here soon and we need to start getting ready.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled with a scrunched nose. He reached a hand over to his nightstand and fumbled blindly around for his glasses while rubbing his eyes. For some reason, his hand never landed on the thin frames, though.

“Oh, here. Sorry,” Hermione said and his glasses were being gently pushed into his hands. “I think I knocked them into the floor when I pulled your blankets off. C’mon. Let’s go wake up your parents.”

Harry didn’t comment on Sirius and Remus being called his parents. He found he didn’t mind the two wizards being referred to as his parents, though. Hermione didn’t seem to notice her word choice, either. He got to his feet and threw his blankets that were now on the floor back on his bed before following Hermione out of his room and toward Remus and Sirius’ room.

The sight the two friends were greeted with once they entered the room made them smile. In the middle of the large bed, Sirius and Remus were fast asleep. From what the two could see, since the older wizards were mostly covered by the blankets, Remus was mostly on his back with one arm around Sirius. Sirius was on his side pressed up against his husband with his head rested on the werewolf’s shoulder. His nose was tucked into Remus’ neck. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiles still resting on their features.

“I’m happy for them,” Hermione said, looking back at the sleeping wizards. “They really do love each other.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, letting his gaze turn back to his godparents when Hermione’s did.

“We have to wake them up, though.”

“I know.”

“How should we do it?”

“Rip their blankets off like you did to me?”

“Absolutely not!” Hermione turned down the idea, wrinkling her nose. “I do not want to pull the blankets off and see things I don’t want to see.”

“You won’t,” Harry reassured her. “If I couldn’t climb into their bed right now, the door would’ve been locked.” Hermione only briefly glanced at him in acknowledgement. It was established early on that Harry was always welcome in their bed if the door was unlocked, even if he’d only actually slept there once. Most of the time one of the two came to him if they heard he was having a nightmare or would go with him back to his room if Harry came and woke one of them up if he couldn’t fall back asleep. Harry knew if the door was locked all he had to do was knock and he’d be let in as soon as both of them were decent. “You get one side, I'll get the other?” He grinned mischievously at the witch.

Hermione laughed quietly and nodded, the mischief catching in her eyes as well. They both walked over to each side of the bed. “On the count of three,” she mouthed from Sirius’ side of the bed, grabbing the corner of the duvet. Harry did the same. “One. Two. Three.”

At that moment, they both pulled the blankets to the foot of the bed and shouted, “Good morning!” Great minds think alike, Harry thought as they yelled the same thing. The removal of the blankets brought on a chorus of groans. Remus was blinking his eyes open, trying to adjust to the light, and Sirius was trying to grab the blankets back, but they were out of reach.

“It’s too early! Let us go back to sleep,” Sirius whined. He sat up to grab the blankets, but the two teens held them where they were.

“C’mon love,” Remus yawned, then slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “It’s time to start getting ready.” He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

“We can eat breakfast first,” Hermione said. “I think there’s enough time before Andromeda gets here. I already made coffee, too.”

Harry watched the grateful look Remus gave Hermione before everyone turned their gaze to a certain animagus who flopped backward onto the mattress rather dramatically, most likely in a show of defiance about getting up. Remus gave both of them an impish look before quickly shoving Sirius off of the bed.

The animagus let out a surprised squawk and shouted, “Hey!” upon landing on the floor. Sirius glared at Remus, but Harry could tell there was no real malice behind the look. It was more of a pout, really. “I’ll get you back, Moony.”

“Whatever you say, Padfoot,” Remus said, amused, knowing the animagus would be in a much better mood as soon as he was downstairs, making breakfast. Sirius was the hardest to get up, but once he was up, he was oddly enough a morning person. The dark haired wizard got to his feet, then quickly exited the room. Both Harry and Hermione had to suppress their laughter.

“Let’s go you two,” Remus said, standing up. He yawned again and his eyelids hung low. The werewolf followed the younger wizards out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Once downstairs, they found Sirius making pancakes and listening to music. He handed Remus a cup of coffee and got a tired but appreciative smile. The werewolf kissed Sirius on the cheek to show his thanks. Remus took a sip as he walked to the table, but abruptly stopped and spit it back into the mug.

“I told you I’d get you back,” Sirius smirked when Remus turned to stare daggers at him. The werewolf did not like his coffee being messed with. “But I won’t play that mean because it’s our wedding day.” He grabbed another mug full of coffee and switched it for the one in Remus’ hands. “Salt free. I promise.”

As soon as Sirius was done making their breakfast with Harry and Hermione, everyone sat at one end of the long table and ate almost as fast as Sirius. They had a long but exciting day ahead of them.

Andromeda arrived minutes after the four got everything from breakfast put away. Harry had never met her, but he decided quickly that he liked her. One look at the witch and you could tell she was a Black. She greatly resembled the other members of the Black family Harry had seen, pictures or in person, and there was a fire in her that was very similar to the fire that burned in Sirius. Andromeda was kind, too. However, Harry could also tell that she was not the kind of witch to mess with.

“Dromeda!” Sirius greeted his cousin and let himself be pulled into a hug.

“Sirius,” the black haired witch smiled warmly. Andromeda turned to Remus and brought him into a hug as well. They both exchanged pleasantries before Andromeda turned to Harry and Hermione. “You must be Harry and you must be Hermione,” she greeted them. “The only thing Sirius ever talks about is you, you know.” Harry couldn’t help the pride in himself that swelled in his chest and when he cast a glance at Sirius, the animagus didn’t look the least bit ashamed for how much he apparently talked about Harry.

Tonks was there, too, but she wouldn’t be around too much. She was supposed to help move everything needed for the wedding to the lake, give instructions to the Weasleys for setup, what hadn’t gotten moved and set up already that is, and help communicate between the two sides. Her, Sirius, and Remus had sat down and had discussed and planned in depth how everything was going to be arranged. The metamorphmagus hugged Harry and Hermione, then was shooed off by her mother to get to work.

“Yes mother,” Tonks said, rolling her eyes. Andromeda swatted at her playfully. “I will be back and forth. Where's everything that still needs to make it to the lake?”

“Living room,” Harry supplied and Tonks nodded.

“Be done in time to get yourself ready,” Andromeda reminded her. Tonks nodded once more before walking into the living room to start moving things. “Okay! Let’s get started then, yeah? First showers. All of you boys, you smell terrible. Hermione can you help me get everyone’s suits and dresses put in the right rooms?”

“Everything for us four—” Sirius gestured to himself, Remus, Harry, and Hermione “—is hanging in Harry’s closet. Reg’s old room.” Andromeda nodded and Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand leading them away to their shared bathroom.

Harry started walking to his bathroom, the one closest to his room. “You can use my bathroom when I’m done, Mione,” he called over his shoulder.

“Okay, thanks!” was Hermione’s response before they parted.

After everyone was showered, Sirius pulled Remus in for a quick kiss and had said, “See you soon, love,” before Remus was ushered into his room by Andromeda and Sirius was pushed into Harry’s bathroom by Harry and Hermione.

“Hair,” the young witch stated and tossed Sirius a bottle of what looked to be a hair product. Sirius didn’t usually use hair products which still amazed Harry. “It’ll just make it a little shinier,” Hermione told Sirius when he gave her a funny look. “You only need a little bit and it will air dry like it always does. We’re leaving your hair down, right?” Sirius nodded in response.

“How do you want your hair?” Sirius asked Hermione after finishing his own. He gestured to a chair that was suddenly in front of the mirror. Hermione gave him a surprised look and he chuckled. “I have a lot of practice doing hair, dear.” Sirius motioned to his own hair to remind her. He gently guided her by her shoulders to sit on the chair. “Now, what are we doing?”

“Just down and curly,” Hermione smiled, but then it disappeared. “But not my natural curls. They’re too… unruly.” She had paused to think of how to describe her hair.

Sirius thought for a moment before asking, “Do you trust me?” The witch nodded and Sirius said, “Good. I’ve got an idea.” He quickly got to work on her hair.

“Harry, you better be doing your hair, too,” Hermione told him.

“I’m doing it, I’m doing it,” he told her and rubbed some of his own hair product in his hands before running it through his hair. Usually he didn’t put anything in his hair, but he figured a little extra support for the day wouldn’t help. Harry’s hair was short on the sides and longer on top. It was still overall short, though. He gave his hair his usual slightly wild look, but with more purpose and structure to it. Harry sat down on the closed toilet and watched Sirius work on his friend’s hair when he was done.

When Sirius finished, Hermione’s hair was in neat curls that were still her own. Most of it was down, but two pieces on the sides by her temples were put in twists and met in the back of her head. Holding the twists together was a small silver clip.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked with a smile.

“I love it,” Hermione grinned.

“Do I get to do your makeup now?” Sirius asked.

“No!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’m supposed to be helping you!” She jumped to her feet.

Sirius laughed. “Don’t be silly,” he said. “You’re helping me in more ways than you know. Let me spend time with my kids. Sit down on the counter. It will be easier.” Sirius patted the countertop by the sink and grabbed what Harry assumed to be Hermione’s makeup bag sitting on the other side of the sink. “Your dress is light blue, right?”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. She let Sirius get started.

“I’m going to go check on Remus,” Harry said, then left the bathroom. He made his way to Remus and Sirius’ room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Harry recognized Remus’ voice through the door and slipped into the room, closing it behind him.

Inside, Remus was just putting on his suit jacket that reached just above mid thigh. He looked up at Harry with a smile. The werewolf had his hair combed back nicely and out of his eyes. Harry liked it better that way. His scars were gone, though. That he didn’t like. Harry knew Sirius wouldn’t like it, either. Remus’ suit was all white with swirly satin floral patterns on his jacket and pants. His vest, shirt, shoes, and tie were only plain white. The suit of course had the extravagant ‘wizardy look’ as Harry liked to call it.

“What do you think?” Remus asked, holding his arms out.

“It looks brilliant!” Harry grinned. He walked farther into the room and that’s when Andromeda came walking out of the master bathroom, hair and makeup done. The bathroom had originally been next to the room but having gotten bored one day, Sirius had the original door removed and the new entrance in his room.

“You did a good job helping Remus find this one,” Andromeda complimented and Harry beamed at the praise.

“How’s it going over there?” Remus asked.

“Sirius got distracted,” Harry said, amused. “He just has to get dressed, though. He ended up doing Hermione’s hair and is currently doing her makeup.”

Remus chuckled. “He loves getting to spend time with you kids,” he smiled. “He hasn’t gotten to do anything with makeup in a long time, either. He used to make me and James be his test dummies. Make sure he doesn’t go too crazy on Hermione.”

“I’ll go do that,” Harry said. He walked back to the door, but stopped before he opened it. “Take the glamor off. Sirius won’t like that you did that.” Harry knew Remus already knew that, but he also knew the werewolf needed the reminder. It went unsaid that Harry didn’t like it, either. The two didn’t like it when Remus tried to hide himself. Remus sighed and took the glamor off. Harry smiled then. “That’s better,” he said. “Be yourself Moony. I’m gonna get back to the other two. Sirius is going to faint when he sees you.”

“Thank you,” Remus said, almost shyly.

“Love you, Moony,” Harry said before leaving. He made his way back to his bathroom, but quickly saw that the other two were no longer there, so he walked into his bedroom.

“How’s Remus?” Sirius asked as soon as Harry was inside. He was just pulling his pants on with Hermione facing the far wall to give him some privacy. Sirius looked almost anxious to see what Harry was going to say. It was easy to see he didn’t like not being able to see his husband. Harry supposed it might have something to do with Azkaban.

“He’s good,” Harry reported. “I think he’s a little nervous, but he’s excited, too. I told him you’re going to faint when you see him.” Then he turned more somber. “He had a glamor on to cover his scars. I told him you wouldn’t like that so much, though.” Sirius frowned and Harry quickly added, “He’s okay. He’s just nervous.”

Sirius nodded as he buttoned his pants, then said, “Pants are on, Hermione.” The witch turned around and started to hand him the other parts of his suit. Sirius was wearing all black except for his jacket which was burgundy with black damask patterns on it and normal length, unlike Remus’. His suit was overall less wizardy and wouldn’t look so out of place in the muggle world.

When Hermione turned back around, Harry couldn’t help but stare for a moment. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful, though, he supposed.

Once Sirius was fully dressed, the two teens started to get dressed as well. Sirius turned his back to them for Hermione. Harry was wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and a burgundy tie while Hermione was wearing a light and flowy looking shark tooth dress.

“Can you zip me up?” she asked Harry. Hermione was gently holding her hair out of the way and turning her back to him.

“Sure,” he replied and zipped the dress up. “There. Are we all ready to go?”

“I think so,” Sirius said, turning around. Harry could see the excitement and small amount of nervous energy dancing in his eyes. The excitement was barely contained; it looked like Sirius was going to start bouncing on the balls of his feet soon.

“I’ll go check in with Andromeda, Remus, and Tonks,” Hermione said and quickly left the room.

“She’s a keeper,” Sirius said and Harry turned his gaze from the now closed door to his godfather. He wiggled his eyebrows and Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

“She’s only a friend,” he said. “One of my best friends, but nothing more than that. She’s like my sister.”

“Still,” Sirius said. “She’s still a friend you deserve to have forever.” He sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed and patted the spot next to him. Harry sat down and Sirius threw an arm around his shoulders in a side hug. “Thank you,” the animagus said solemnly. “I can’t believe we finally get to have the wedding we always wanted.”

Harry smiled and leaned into him. “You’re welcome.”

Hermione returned a few moments later. “Tonks said we should apparate over in 15 minutes with Andromeda and Harry you and Remus should apparate over five minutes after,” she said.

“Yes ma’am,” Sirius said. Him and Harry made no attempt to move from where they sat, but Harry opened his arm, gesturing for Hermione to sit on his other side. The witch did just that and leaned into Harry.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, Andromeda came into the room, announcing herself with a knock first. She closed the door behind herself and smiled at the sight of Sirius and the two teens.

“Are you guys ready to go?” she asked. Andromeda got three nods in response, although Harry wasn’t quite sure why he nodded with the other two. The three of them slowly broke apart, then got to their feet.

“Ready to go?” Sirius asked and offered Hermione his elbow. The young witch nodded and accepted the gesture. “We will see you all soon,” Sirius grinned and then they were gone. Andromeda followed them seconds later.

Harry sighed, nerves and excitement balling heavy in his stomach. He wasn’t quite sure why he was nervous, though. He let out some of the nervous energy through a huff of breath, then left his room for Remus’ room.

There, he found Tonks sitting with him. She got to her feet. “Good luck,” she told them both. “I’ll see you in five minutes.” Tonks gave them quick hugs each before apparating away.

Harry sat down next to Remus. “Are you excited?” he asked.

“Very,” Remus replied.

After five minutes, Harry stood up and offered Remus his elbow, just as Sirius had done for Hermione. It was more of a symbolic gesture than anything because Remus would be the one apparating them there.

The werewolf smiled, amused, and accepted the gesture. “Ready?” Remus asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Harry laughed, but he nodded and then they were in the forest that surrounded the lake, just hidden from everyone’s sight. They waited in position until Harry heard the music starting. “Ready?” he asked.

Remus nodded. Harry could see the excitement and nervousness swimming in his eyes. The emotions showed in his posture as well, but he straightened himself. Then they started walking down the aisle formed by the chairs. His eyes darted quickly to everyone standing. On their left were Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur. On their right were McGonagall, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Moody, and Hagrid. Harry’s eyes finally landed on Sirius who was staring at Remus with complete and utter awe and adoration.

When they made it to the end of the aisle, Harry turned to Remus. He could see unshed tears in the werewolf’s eyes. He hugged Remus briefly before letting him walk to Sirius’ side. Harry then took his spot at Sirius’ other side. Everyone besides the four standing up front sat down.

“Friends and family…” Andromeda started the ceremony, but her voice trailed off in Harry’s mind. He wasn’t paying attention to anything she was saying, too busy watching every little movement and shift in his godparents’ expressions, watching the silent conversation they were having. Harry was sure there were finer details he wasn’t getting, but there was one thing he was certain about: the love flowing between them was immense. Even after all of his time spent with the two wizards, the affection they could show to each other and Harry never ceased to surprise him. Andromeda’s talking was a buzz in the background, but then the vows started. Remus was first.

“Padfoot, from the moment I met you on the train to Hogwarts I knew there was something different about you, different from all of the other kids. This dark and mysterious boy I saw turned out to be one of the biggest, most caring and devoted goofballs I have ever met. And when I thought I had lost you and our friends when you all found out about my furry little problem, you somehow saw past that and it only made us closer. You made that part of my life worth living through. You made it worth living through the war, too. But then I lost you-” Remus cut off, the tears finally starting to spill. He quickly wiped them away before doing his best to continue. “But then I lost you and our best friends and I almost didn’t make it. And when you came back no words can describe what I was feeling. You’re my world Sirius Black and I can’t believe we finally made it here today. I promise I will love you for the rest of our lives through any other obstacle life can throw at us.” Remus had to wipe away more tears as he smiled at Sirius. It was his turn.

“You are the light of my life Remus. You always have been. Don’t ever forget that. You think you’re a monster, but no monster could make me feel the way you do or care so strongly about your family the way you do. You don’t like your scars, but I love each and every one of them. They tell a story about how strong and brave you are. You are perfect in every possible way despite what you may tell yourself and what you try to tell me. You are my best friend.” Sirius had to pause for a couple seconds to regain his bearings. He glanced down at their joined hands and took a deep but shaky breath before continuing. “Thinking of you was what got me through Azkaban. You’ve been there for me through every challenge in my life whether you know it or not. You deserve everything and I hope I can give that to you. I love you more than I can say and I’ll love you forever, Moony.”

“Do you promise to love each other through every twist and turn of your lives for the rest of your lives?” Andromeda asked.

“I do,” they both said in unison.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband,” she announced. “You may now kiss your partner.”

Sirius pulled Remus down in a crushing kiss, wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s neck. Remus’ arms wound around Sirius’ waist, holding him close.

Everyone that had been sitting jumped to their feet and started applauding and cheering for the couple. Harry couldn’t help the grin that exploded across his features as he joined in on the cheering.

The rest of the wedding was spent on the dancefloor to the left of where the ceremony was held or under the tent which was left of the dancefloor. Everyone was crowded around the dancefloor at the moment, waiting to watch Remus and Sirius’ first dance. The song they decided on Harry knew most of the guests wouldn’t know very well. It was a muggle song. He knew it and he knew Hermione knew it. Sirius loved classic rock and Remus’ mother was muggle born and made sure he was very exposed to the muggle world. Harry listened as Faithfully by Journey started playing and his godparents started their dance.

Remus led them as they moved around the dance floor. His arms were around Sirius’ waist and the animagus had his arms around Remus’ neck. The pair moved gracefully, much to Harry’s surprise. Sirius, he knew, could dance well in many different types of dancing. Remus however was a different story. Harry had seen him dance and it was almost painful to watch. He was even more surprised when Remus dipped Sirius, kissing the animagus.

The song ended not much longer after that and that’s when everyone else started to join. The songs stayed slow enough to partner dance to, though. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley join as well as Bill and Fleur and Ron offered a hand to Hermione. He watched Sirius and Remus make their way closer to himself before Sirius held his hand out to Harry.

“Care to dance?” he asked. Harry nodded. He took Sirius’ hand and was pulled onto the dancefloor. “I never said thank you,” Sirius said as he led them around.

“What for?” Harry asked.

“For knocking some sense into me, Prongslet,” Sirius said. “For pointing it out to me that we still needed to have our wedding. Remus won’t say, but this whole thing means so much to him.” Harry nodded. He could see Remus dancing with Andromeda from where they were at the moment and he could see a light in his eyes that was usually subdued in their day to day life. “It means a lot to me, too. I suppose I just forgot about it. I needed the shove you gave me. Everything is perfect.”

“Not perfect,” Harry denied, tensing some. He could practically hear Sirius’ silent question, so he elaborated. “My parents aren’t here.”

“No…” Sirius started slowly. “But they’re with us. They always are.” Harry felt Sirius rub his back and he let the comforting gesture relax him. “Besides. They made it so that you could be here today with us. And for that, I am grateful.”

They fell silent for a few moments and Harry let a peaceful smile spread across his lips, but he eventually broke the quietness between them. “Not too many kids get to see their parents’ wedding,” he muttered. Harry didn’t miss Sirius’ slight misstep when he referred to him as his parent, but Sirius squeezed him in a hug before relaxing his hold on the boy. “I think it’s really cool that I get to.” Another comfortable silence settled between the two once more as they finished the song.

The next song was slightly more upbeat and Sirius picked up the pace a little bit. He pulled away from Harry some and held both of their hands between them, changing the style.

“Have you ever salsa’d before?” Sirius asked Harry with an excited look. Harry shook his head. “I’ll teach you. It’s easy.” Sirius took the pace way down. “Your steps are going to follow your hands, okay?” The animagus brought one of Harry’s hands forward, so Harry let his step follow. As he brought his foot forward, Sirius’ foot on the same side went back, then they both came back to the center. Then Sirius brought Harry’s other hand backward and back to the center again. The young wizard let his feet follow the motion of his hands again.

Once Harry got the hang of it, Sirius slowly brought their pace up to match the music.

“There you go!” Sirius smiled and Harry laughed, having fun. They danced like that for another minute or so before there was a voice coming up on the side of them.

“Mind if I dance with our kid?” Remus asked as he spun Andromeda around.

“Of course my love,” Sirius said and turned to Harry. “I’m going to spin you out.” Harry nodded and let Sirius spin him away, their hands staying connected. He saw briefly out of the corner of his eye Remus do the same to Andromeda. The werewolf gave Sirius a quick kiss before Harry was spinning back and suddenly dancing with Remus.

The boy blinked at the werewolf. Remus laughed at his baffled look and brought them into a different dance step. Harry wasn’t sure what it was, but it was easy to follow.

“I thought you couldn’t dance,” Harry said as Remus spun the shorter wizard, then brought him back.

“I can dance with a partner,” Remus corrected, amused. “Sirius made sure of it back when we were in school. You’re not bad yourself.”

“It’s not that hard to get a hang of,” Harry shrugged.

“Sirius and your father were like that,” Remus smiled. “Natural dancers, both of them.” Harry almost saw the mischievous glint in the werewolf’s eye too late, but he managed to brace himself for whatever was to come just in time. Remus suddenly spun Harry around, then passed the younger wizard behind him so that they had switched sides.

“Hey!”

“I was just seeing if it was as easy for you to get the hang of as you thought,” Remus said too innocently, then smirked. Harry sometimes forgot that Remus was just as much involved in the many stories of troublemaking as the rest of the Marauders were.

“Game on,” Harry challenged him. The rest of the song went like that, Remus seeing if he could trip Harry up on whatever dance move he’d think of at random moments.

Shortly after that song, the music turned casual and the dancefloor eventually cleared off. Everyone migrated under the tent where early dinner or late lunch, Harry couldn’t tell, was served. After that, the dancing picked up again, although this time it was more party dancing. The music switched back and forth between muggle and wizard music. And alcohol was definitely involved as well. By the end of the night everyone that was of age was various forms of intoxicated, ranging from buzzed to hammered.

“Are you and Hermione ready to go home?” Sirius asked Harry when everything finally started to die down. The younger wizard had been standing off to the side, drinking just plain water when his godfather had approached him. “Remus and I are going to apparate back soon. Tonks is insisting that we not be the last ones here. She wants everyone to throw rice at us.” Sirius chuckled a little bit.

“We’re going to stay at the Weasleys’ tonight,” Harry told him. He decided to elaborate when Sirius frowned. “I don’t really want to be home on what’s supposed to be your honeymoon. Even if you say you’re not having one.” Harry wrinkled his nose, making Sirius laugh.

“Fair enough,” Sirius said. “What time are you gonna be home?”

“‘Round noon,” Harry responded.

“Okay,” Sirius nodded. “I guess I’ve gotta go have rice thrown at me now.” His lips suddenly pulled up in a smirk. “And then _I’m_ gonna throw _myself_ at my Moony.”

“Ew!” Harry scrunched his face in disgust. “I didn’t need to hear that about my parents!” Sirius barked out a laugh again and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“I’m gonna go get Remus,” the animagus said and walked off.

“Yeah, you do that,” Harry grumbled, trying to get the unpleasant image of Sirius throwing himself at Remus out of his head. He shook his head, making a grossed out sound, then went to join one of the two lines starting to form on the outside of the tent. Harry stood next to Ron and Tonks, who held out some of the rice for Harry to grab.

Cheers erupted for the second time that day, although Harry suspected it was early morning the next day at that point, as Sirius and Remus walked out from under the tent and through the aisle of people, hand in hand. Everyone threw rice at them, Harry and Tonks throwing it the hardest. Sirius shot them a glare that the other two laughed at as they ducked by them. The two canine shifters exchanged another kiss once they reached the end before apparating away.

Harry hoped that that had been one of the best nights of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this! It was a lot of fun to write


End file.
